User blog:Minrice2099/Spunky Cola Special DLC out tomorrow
This free DLC adds two new Arenas, extra private game options, All Star leveling mode, 47 ProTags, Club Tags, control configurations, loading movies, Mickey Cantor announcements, the Churro pickup, and a host of balance changes. Uber Entertainment Blog Uber Entertainment Forums New Features and Additions *Arenas **Added a new Crossfire Arena: ***Spunky Cola Arena: A single lane arena that puts players into the action faster and guaranteeing more explosions, more shooting and more awesome! :*Added a new Blitz Arena: :**Survivitol Arena: Bought from Grandma Betty’s, the Survivitol Arena is the next level of Blitz action. Small and deadly with two tiers of bot spawners will keep Pros on their toes! :*Added a new Blitz Mode: :**Only in the Survivitol Arena will you be faced with the deadly, the intense, the incredibly frantic Super Sudden Death Blitz! *Private Game Options **Added in new options for private games: ***Set game duration ***Set overtime duration, including 0 time for no overtime ***Toggle buying bots ***Toggle buying Juice ***Toggle Bullseye spawning ***Toggle using Hazards (Annihilator/Ejectors) ***Choose specific or random map ***Hazards on/off ***Force random classes ***Toggle use of custom classes ***Toggle class changing ***Class limits on all classes *Added IceMen Pitgirl to updated level intros/outros *All Star Mode **Added a feature that allows players to go beyond level 99 by going back to level 0 and getting a new “All Star” icon next to their name. *Highlights **Added in 12 new highlights with associated ProTags. *Career Milestones **Added career milestones and ProTags for Bacon pickups. **Added career milestones and ProTags for killing each type of class. *Churros :*Added Churros, a prize that drops and gives a instant burst of skill regen and health. :*Added career milestones and ProTags for Churros. *Club Tags **Added a 4 character ‘Club Tag’ that players can append to their name. *Other Additions **Added “South Paw” and “South Paw Tactical” control schemes. **Added multiplayer ready functionality so a game can start before the timer runs out if most players press X in the lobby and set themselves as ready. **Added several new loading movies. **Added a mascot head icon on the locker room menu denoting when you have a new ProTag from a highlight or career milestone. **Added many new Mickey Cantor announcements. **Added new effect for picking up Bacon and Churros. Balance Changes *Assassin **Reduced damage done by the Dagger to the Moneyball. **Increased the damage Assassins do after both Dagger and Sword Lunge. **Normalized multipliers for both Dagger and Sword when doing damage from behind an enemy. **Reduced recovery time on Assassin’s alternate fire Grapple on the Dagger, Sword and Shuriken Launcher. **Fixed an issue that caused Assassins to do too little damage from front facing, alternate fire, Shuriken face slap grapple. *Sniper **Reduced the damage the Moneyball takes from a Sniper Rifle. **Reduced the Skill drain rate of Sniper Traps. **Reduced the amount of Juice gain from the Sniper Rifle damaging targets. *Support **Reduced Juice gain from healing with the Heal/Hurt Gun. **Increased Skill Recovery time of Level 2 and 3 of the Support’s Air Strike. *Gunner **Reduced minimum damage on Gunner’s Minigun, making it less effective at long ranges. *Tank **Reduced the damage the Moneyball takes from the Railgun. *Other Balance Changes **Decreased effectiveness of Lazer Blazer Turrets vs players. **Increased effectiveness of RockIt Turrets vs bots. **Reduced cost of all levels of RockIt Turrets. **Greatly increased the cooldown time for Juice Machines in Crossfire. Bug Fixes and Gameplay Changes *Arenas **All Arenas: ***Added game clocks to spawn rooms. ***Added new opening and closing cinematics. ***Added heat vents to top of spawn room tunnels. ***Changed all Jump Pads to be non-enabled at the start of a match. **Steel Peel Arena ***Added glass walls to break some long lines of sight. ***Moved Turrets in each base. ***Moved some Jump Pads to help getting ‘stuck-in-jump’ loops. ***Added game clocks to the inside of the dome. **AmmoMule Arena ***Added bridge supports to better protect Turrets. ***Fixed issue that caused AmmoMule to show up less often than intended. **LaseRazor Arena ***Added extra Jump Pads to get to the top level of the left side of both ends of the arena. ***Fixed Bot Spawners showing usable by wrong team. ***Fixed Jump Pads not lighting up green when active. **GrenADE III Arena ***Reduced the number of Juice Machines so there are the same amount as other arenas. ***Fixed Bot Spawners showing usable by wrong team. **Sprintz Arena ***Added game clock to spawn room. ***Added multiple round displays in the arena. ***Added two more digits to round displays so that they show up to round 9999. *Pros **Tank ***Fixed Rail Gun from being able to shoot through nearby walls. ***Fixed various issues with the Jet Gun. **Sniper ***Sniper Traps will now only freeze enemy Pros caught in the initial freeze trap explosion. An enemy Pro entering the area while the effect is active after the initial explosion will only be slowed. Traps work the same on bots as they did before. ***Changed Flak visual effect to include team color and to have better performance. ***Fixed issue where Sniper’s Flak would damage players inside their spawn. ***Fixed Snipers disappearing in the other view port in split screen when they are zoomed in with the Sniper Rifle. ***Using bot spawners as a Sniper will now spawn two Scramblers. ***Fixed issue where the Sniper Rifle, in certain instances, could shoot through walls . **Gunner ***Fixed Minigun getting stuck with no ammo and not reloading. **Assassin ***Assassins no longer make an audible hum to allied players. ***Fixed an issue with the Cloak sound not going away when the Assassin dies. **Support ***Fixed an issue with Firebases that caused them to focus on a Moneyball they can’t hit. ***Reworked Heal/Hurt Gun code to make it more reliable. ***Fixed griefing with Firebases: Firebases placed on an active jump pad or activating a jump pad with a Firebase on it will now destroy the Firebase. Other Fixes and Changes *Fixed Gap Shots in Blitz from moving on clients when they are stopped on the host. *Reworked reload to greatly reduce the occurrence of having to restart reload when the reload animation was interrupted near the end. *Reworked the death UI so that it now displays the Endorsements of who killed you. *Fixed players assisting in their own death. *Fixed Tank’s and Gunner’s Jump Jets staying on after a jump. *Fixed getting charged multiple times when using hazards and juice machines in high lag situations. *Changed money, kills, assists and deaths font in the scoreboard to add more emphasis on money making. *Fixed new round music riff and crowd cheer to play during Crossfire. *Changed formatting of numbers in the ticker to make them more readable. *Fixed seeing two Moneyballs in the end-game cinematic if the game ended without one being destroyed. *Fixed Bouncers playing their grapple animation when they charge at a player but hit a Black Jack. *Fixed Moneyball sometimes showing its shields when it has none. *Fixed players recovering health very quickly while juiced. *Various audio tuning for frequency and balance of sounds and voices. *More improvements to host migration to make it faster and more reliable. *More improvements to the party system when joining games and after host migration. *Reworked how random maps are chosen to be less repetative. Video Trailer 660px Category:News Category:Updates Category:Blog posts